Demyx And The Almighty Glomp
by Magnetic Cheese
Summary: [Zemyx Crack] Demyx is sick and tired of Zexion's angstiness, and so he decides something must be done about it. It's up to Demyx now. And no one can resist a glomp. Not even an angstridden Nobody...


_I'm back doods! Muhahahaha!_

_I don't know what to say about this one-shot...it probably sux but...meh, it's my first Zemyx so, forgive me if I ruined this pairing for everyone. I've wanted to write one for a while now, but I just couldn't. Until I got help._

_I'd like to thank Chibix, My Nobody Muse, for inspiring me to write this one-shot, and letting me post it on her account, along with all my other Kingdom Hearts one shots. So, this one is dedicated to you Chibix...again._

_I luffles you! -glomp-_

_**Disclaimer:** I'm tired, and I don't own jack._

_Enjoy, if you can.  
x)_

**

* * *

**

_**D**emyx **a**nd **t**he **A**lmighty **G**lomp  
_**By**  
_**M**r.**C**uriosity**B**unny _

**x**o**x**

Demyx grinned brightly, skipping down the white hallways of The Castle That Never Was, singing a random tune he conjured up in his head.

"Another day and another chance to cheer up old Zexy!"

Demyx backtracked in his skipping to peer out at a window he had passed by. He blinked and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Er…another _night_ and another chance to cheer up old Zexy!" He nodded happily at his correction before skipping off in a random direction, hoping he would come across the object—er, _person_, of his desires.

"Tonight's the night…I got the perfect plan for cheering him up. He won't be able to resist it!" If possible, Demyx's grin seemed to widen even more. "I've got you now, my little Zexy…"

And with that, Demyx disappeared around a corner, his evil cackling floating right behind him.

* * *

'_Another night, another headache…_' 

Zexion sighed, catching the scent of the bubbly Organization member before he even heard his ridiculous cackling.

This had been going on for the past few weeks. Demyx would skip over to him, act like a moron in hopes of trying to get him to 'smile', and then eventually get dragged away by a very amused Axel before he got too annoyed and killed him.

It was like a routine.

And Zexion _hated_ it.

Hewas currently in the kitchen leaning against the counter, seemingly contemplating on something.

He couldn't really hide anywhere in the kitchen; Demyx would be sure to catch him (who wouldn't? The whole bloody kitchen was white—as was the whole damn castle—and their uniforms just had to be all black…who the hell came up with this scheme?).

And he was quite a distance away from his room, which he also hated. He _hated_ being far away from his room. **_Hated _**it.

'_Damn kitchen, why the hell does it have to be so far?_'

Zexion glared down at the bag of chips in his hands, which was almost empty.

'_And damn my stomach too._'

If they were Nobodies, why the hell did they get hungry like everyone else does?

"You know, glaring at it won't make it all of a sudden spontaneously combust…only _I_ can do _that_."

Zexion sighed again, refusing to look up at the smirking Pyromaniac, instead keeping his glare on the hated bag of chips, suddenly wishing that it _was_ going to spontaneously combust, and that the bag of chips was _actually_ Demyx's head.

"Just give the idiot a chance. Who knows, he might even…grow on you…got it, memorized?"

And with that, the pyromaniac disappeared…

…Just as Demyx entered the kitchen.

"Zexy! I found you!"

Zexion pushed some of the hair in front of his eyes behind his ear, looking away from the loudmouthed sitar-playing organization member.

"Go away Demyx."

"Aww, come on Zexy! Don't be like that!" He was sure that Demyx was pouting by now.

"Don't call me that." He turned to face the dirty blonde, watching as his pout turned into a frown.

They stood there for a while staring at each other, neither one blinking or moving an inch. They didn't even appear to be breathing…

Finally the silence was broken by a heavy sigh, which surprisingly came from Demyx.

"That's it Zexion," The dirty blonde rocker turned his back on the other Organization member, his head and shoulders hung low. "I've tried singing to you"—Zexion shuddered, remembering how Demyx could come up with only one word that rhymed with 'Zexy'—"I've tried dancing with you"—Zexion frowned. As soon as Demyx had put his arm around his waist in a waltz position, he had thrown him through the wall, and right into Saix's room…—"and I've even tried telling you knock-knock jokes."—Zexion sighed. Those were…just not funny.

Demyx sighed again. He turned to Zexion.

"You leave me no choice…"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. _'What the hell is he talking about—'_

"YARGHHHHHH!"

Zexion's eyes bulged as he watched Demyx leap through the air and…

…Glomp him.

Zexion's brain shut down, and all he could do was blink.

And so he did.

Again.

And again.

And…again.

"Demyx…"

Silence.

"…What the hell are you doing to me."

He felt Demyx shift against him before he found himself looking into his sky blue eyes. He blinked again, tilting his head to the side (ultimately bringing their faces closer together so that the tips of their noses were touching slightly) and peered down at Demyx' face closely.

He was blushing.

Demyx was actually blushing. Zexion had_ never_ seen him do _that_ before.

"Demyx…?"

"W-well it's just that you-you're so…well…angsty all the time and-and I just figured that, you know," Demyx stuttered and stumbled over his words and Zexion just watched as his face tinted more and more pink. "If someone just took the time to hug you, you wouldn't…be so angsty all the time." He trailed of lamely.

Zexion blinked, Demyx bit his lip.

"No one's…ever 'hugged' me before." Zexion said seemingly more to himself that to Demxy. It was Demyx' turn to blink now.

"Never?"

Zexion shook his head, also shaking himself out of Demyx' loosened embrace. He stepped away from Demyx and slowly bent down to pick up his fallen bag of chips, which he no longer wished was actually Demyx' head and no longer wished would spontaneously combust.

He stared at the bag, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. Finally with a sigh, he extended his arm, somewhat hesitantly, toward Demyx, offering what was left of his snack.

Demyx stared at the bag, and then to his face, then at the bag, then back to his face, before grinning wildly and accepting the crumpled chip bag.

Zexion watched as Demyx chowed down the rest of the bags contents with his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted to the side.

Demyx was too busy to notice the slight colouring that adorned Zexion's cheeks.

* * *

Zexion kicked his foot off of the wall he was previously leaning against and walked forward until he was dead in the middle of the empty hallway. 

_'…5…'_

He straightened his shoulders back.

_'…4…'_

He shuffled his feet slightly.

_'…3…'_

He unfolded his arms.

_'…2…'_

He tucked away the hair in front of his right eye behind his ear.

_'…1'_

"ZEXY!"

Demyx ran from around the hallway corner and leapt into the air, latching onto Zexion in a very successful glomp.

It was their new routine.

"Feel the power of the Almighty Glomp of _Demy_**DOOM**!"

Zexion smiled, his secret blushing flushing lightly across his cheeks.

And he loved it.

* * *

_"Just give the idiot a chance. Who knows, he might even…grow on you…got it, memorized?"_

Zexion's eyes softened, watching Demyx run off to go hide after he finished unleashing his _'Almighty Glomp of Demydoom'_ on him only seconds ago.

Zexion followed after him, at a much slower pace.

Who knew that Axel could be right?

* * *

Axel watched the whole scene unfold in amused satisfaction. It was taking all of his will power not to laugh as Demyx 'attacked' Zexion. 

He waited until the two were gone before stepping out of the shadows.

He was such a genius.

"Now, if I could only find a way to _woo_ our little Newbie…"

Axel smirked, tossing a small ball of fire in his hand, and made his way down the hallway slowly.

There was no need to rush. He was sure that Roxas would be his. It was only a matter of time. And Axel was a Nobody…he had all the time in the world…

_Fin._

* * *

_Do I sense an AkuRoku sequel to this?  
_

_-grins-  
Later._


End file.
